1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to rotor disks of such engines.
2. Background Art
Fan rotors can be manufactured integrally or as an assembly of blades around a disk. In the case where the rotor is assembled, the fixation between each blade and the disk has to provide retention against extremely high radial loads. This in turn causes high radial stress in the disk retaining the blades.
In the case of “swept” fans, the blades are asymmetric with respect to their redial axis. A significant portion of the weight of these blades is cantilevered over the front portion of the fixation, which causes an uneven axial distribution of the radial load on the fixation and disk. This load distribution causes high local radial stress in the front of the disk and high contact forces between the blade and the front of the disk.
Although a number of solutions have been provided to even axial distribution of stress in blades, such as grooves in blade platforms to alleviate thermal and/or mechanical stresses, these solutions do not address the problem of high local radial stress in the disk supporting the blades.
Accordingly, there is a need for a disk for a gas turbine engine fan having a smoother axial distribution of radial stress.